


The Sky is Calling

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [88]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Decisions, Episode: s01e01 Rising, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When once you have tasted flight, you will always walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward; for there you have been and there you will always be.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky is Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/707580.html?thread=93488124#t93488124) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Everything looks so different from the ground, somehow both too dull and too loud at the same time, and as John walks along the water’s edge, it’s hard for him to imagine being stuck here with little chance of racing through the skies again.

He has a choice ahead of him, to stay here on the ground or reach for even higher heights, but he knows it’s really no choice at all because even now, just a few days off his last flight, the sky is calling him and he’s helpless to ignore its call.

In the morning he’ll give them his decision and he has a feeling he won’t regret it one bit; Atlantis might be a gamble for all of them, but at least he will be able to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
